The Jenna FanficSaga
by totallyspies4eva
Summary: Read and you'll find out!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 :Jenna's New Boyfriend (heheh I wonder who that will be?)  
  
ps. Jenna is in a different school with mandy and britney!  
  
Never Glade High 12:00 p.m.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Nothing beats sitting by a old tree having lunch"said Britney calmly.  
  
Then Mandy came and of course ruined Britney's quiet lunch break.  
  
"Whatever!"said Mandy.  
  
"Oh!Hey mandy!Why are you here?"asked Britney.  
  
"Well have you seen Jenna anywhere?"asked Mandy.  
  
"No come to think of it I haven't seen here for a while now'said Britney.  
  
"Oh!Because I've been looking for her because I bought her this beautiful dress she can wear at her date with ummm....what's his name again"asked Mandy.  
  
"Phil"said Britney.  
  
"Ya Phil"said Mandy.  
  
Just then Jenna came and was she ever happy.  
  
"Hi guys"said Jenna.  
  
"Hi Jenna what are you so happy about"asked Britney.  
  
"Well I went out with Phil and I think I'm in LOVE"said Jenna.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! That is soooooo great!"said Mandy.  
  
"I know isn't it?Now you and I could go out with our boyfriends together!"said Jenna.  
  
Ever since Mandy came to Never Glade High she meet the man of her life/dreams Nick.  
  
Jilton Academy Headquarters 3:00 p.m.  
  
"Are we ready to get Jenna"asked one voice.  
  
"Oh yeah!"said another voice.  
  
"So what was your date likeeeeeeeeeee?"screamed Mandy.  
  
Of course Jerry woohped the girls!  
  
WOOHP Headquarters 3:10 p.m.  
  
"Jerry why now?"screamed Mandy.  
  
Then the girls landed on the WOOHP pillow without any injuries!  
  
"Girls I have a surprise for you!"said Jerry.  
  
"YOU DO!?!?!?!"screamed the girls together.  
  
"Yes you're going to be paired up with a new spy"said Jerry.  
  
"Oh..."they groaned.  
  
"The spy is a boy!"said Jerry.  
  
"REALLY!!!!!!"screamed the girls.  
  
"Yes really! Girls meet Phil"said Jerry.  
  
To be countinued! 


	2. The Date!

Chapter 2 : The Date!  
  
"WOW!!He's a hottie"said Britney.  
  
"Well that's my baby for you always a hottie"said Jenna.  
  
"Ohhh!Even I must admit he is pretty cute"said Mandy.  
  
"Thanks"said Phil.  
  
"Ok girls now I am going to let you go back to school"said Jerry and with that he pressed the big red button!  
  
Never Glade High 2:00 p.m.  
  
"So phil how did your first date go with Jenna?"asked Mandy.  
  
"Oh it went great that's why we're going on another one tonight"said Phil.  
  
"Cool"said Britney.  
  
"Jenna I bought the perfect dress for you!"said Mandy.  
  
"Well thanks Mandy"said Jenna.  
  
"No problem!"said Mandy.  
  
"Wow!Your friends sure are nice"said Phil.  
  
"Ya that's why they're my friends''said Jenna.  
  
The Big Date 9:00 p.m.  
  
Swijin Restraunt 9:00 p.m.  
  
"WOW!This restraunt sure is pretty"said Jenna.  
  
"Well it is the most expensive restraunt in town"said Phil.  
  
"Thank you sooo much for taking me to the most expensive restraunt in town"said Jenna.  
  
"Anything for you"said Phil.  
  
With that they had dinner desert and talked.  
  
"Can you excuse me a sec I gotta go to the washroom"said Jenna.  
  
"Yes go right ahead"said Phil.  
  
"So far the date is perfect"said Jenna over her cellphone.  
  
"Oh really well keep it up and you'll get married!"laughed Mandy.  
  
"Mandy hold on a sec there's some knocking on the washroom window"said Jenna  
  
She opened the window.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Jenna!  
  
Beverly Hills High 8:00 a.m.  
  
Phil was outside waiting for the bell to ring so he can go inside the school.But he was sad.  
  
"What's wrong Phil?"asked Britney.  
  
"It's just that night at the restraunt yesterday Jenna said she need go to the waskroom but she didn't come bac so I think she hate me"said Phil.  
  
"That's weird you guys seemed so perfect for each other"asid Britney.  
  
"Well I guess this is her way of saying you're dumped"said Phil.  
  
"Don't worry I bet she just got an emergency and had to leave in a hurry"said Britney.  
  
"I hope so"said Phil.  
  
Just then Mandy cam and she looked worried.  
  
"You guys Jenna has been kidnapped"said Mandy.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!??!"said both Phil and Britney.  
  
"Ya she was talking to me in the washroom (through her compowder) how her date with you was going when she heard someone banging on the washroom window and I saw someone pull her away!"said Mandy.  
  
"So she didn't dump me she was kidnapped"said Phil.  
  
"Come on we gotta get Jerry to WOOHP us"said Mandy.  
  
They checked everything in the school but no luck they weren't beening woohped!  
  
"Oh great how are we ever gonna find Jenna nowwwwwwwwww"screamed Mandy when of course they were being woohped!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed the girls.  
  
"Jerry!Jerry! Jenna's been kidnapped"screamed Mandy.  
  
"She has!?!?!?!"said Jerry.  
  
"Ya I thought you'd know by know"said Mandy.  
  
"No actually"said Jerry.  
  
"Okay well anyways how do we get her back"asked Britney.  
  
"ya"said Phil.  
  
"Well I am gonna do a WOOHP check and see "said Jerry.  
  
To be countinued...... 


	3. The Breakup!

Chapter 3  
  
WOOHP Headquarters 9:00 a.m.  
  
"It says here that Jenna is at Never Glade High right now you guys must've been trying to trick me"said Jerry.  
  
"We were being serious"said Mandy.  
  
"Sure you were I guess Jenna really did dump me!"said Phil.  
  
"I'm very sorry Phil"said Jerry.  
  
"It's okay Jerry I guess some things just weren't meant to be"said Phil.  
  
"Maybe..."said Britney.  
  
"Okay well I'm gonna send you back to school now"said Jerry and with that he pressed the red button.  
  
Never Glade High 12:00 p.m.  
  
"So I wonder where Jenna is"said Mandy.  
  
"Who cares"said Phil.  
  
"Phil maybe she didn't dump you maybe she had a emergency"said Britney.  
  
"Ya right"said Phil.  
  
"It could be true"said Mandy.  
  
"No way!She would've told me "said Phil.  
  
"He is kind of right"said Mandy.  
  
Just then Jenna came.  
  
"Hi guys!"said Jenna.  
  
"HI"said Mandy.  
  
"Hi"said Britney.  
  
"Whatever"said Phil.  
  
"Why are you so mad Phil?"asked Jenna.  
  
"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME IN THE RESTRAUNT!!!!!"said Phil.  
  
"Oh that you see I had an emergency"said Jenna.  
  
"Ya sure you did you know what I don't care anymore IT'S OVER!"screamed Phil at the top of his lungs!  
  
To Be Countinued........ 


	4. Surprise!

Never Glade High 12:30 p.m.  
  
"You heard me it's over I'm breaking up with you!"said Phil.  
  
"Oh!Well it was nice while it lasted"said Jenna.  
  
"Good!You're not crying!"said Phil.  
  
"Why should I be"asked Jenna.  
  
"Jenna this is your boyfriend b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d I thought you would at least care a little bit when he breaks up with you"said Mandy.  
  
"Ya mandy's right!"said Britney.  
  
"Oh well you win some you lose some"said Jenna  
  
"Good!Oh! and good bye Jenna"said Phil.  
  
"Whatever"said Jenna.  
  
"Jenna I thought you loved him"said Mandy.  
  
"No it was just a little relationship"said Jenna.  
  
"Okay whatever you say"said Britney.  
  
WOOHP Headquarters 6:00 pm.  
  
'  
  
"Hi Jenna"said Jerry.  
  
"Ummm....hi jerry"said Jenna.  
  
"You mean dad"said Jerry.  
  
"Oh ya! Hi dad!"said Jenna.  
  
"So whats up"asked Jerry.  
  
"Nothing other then that I'm going to kill you"said Jenna 


	5. Strange

Chapter 5 :Strange  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"asked Jerry.  
  
"Ya you heard me kill you!"said Jenna.  
  
"But Jenna you can't"said Jerry.  
  
"Oh but I can and I will"said Jenna.  
  
"Jenna you need help"said Jerry.  
  
"SHUT UP!"said Jenna.  
  
"No! I am your father!"said Jerry.  
  
"I said SHUT UP besides I don't need help"said Jenna.  
  
"Yes you do"said Jerry.  
  
"SHUT UP!"screamed Jenna.  
  
Just then Jerry quickly ran to press the security button when..  
  
"STOP"said Jenna.  
  
"Oh no I am going to press it"said Jerry.  
  
"Oh no you're not!"said Jenna.  
  
"No Jenna you wouldn't!"said Jerry.  
  
"I can and I would"said Jenna.  
  
"No please don't shoot me"said Jerry.  
  
"I can do what I want"said Jenna.  
  
Just then Jerry quickly screamed for security!  
  
"SHUT UP!"said Jenna.  
  
"NO!"screamed Jerry.  
  
"Ok don't shut up"said Jenna.  
  
"Thank you Jenna you've come to my senses"said Jerry relieved.  
  
"I am going to shot you right now!"screamed Jenna.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"screamed Jerry.  
  
She pulled the trigger!  
  
Never Glade High 3:00 p.m.  
  
"Ever since Jenna has been "kidnapped" she has been acting very weird"said Mandy.  
  
"Ya"said Britney.  
  
"Whatever"said Phil.  
  
"Phil Jenna loves you I bet sh just wasn't feeling well"said Mandy.  
  
"Ya"said Britney.  
  
"Sure...."said Phil.  
  
"I think it's true"said Britney.  
  
"Me too"said Mandy.  
  
"It couldn't be"said Phil.  
  
"Phil I've known Jenna longer then you have so I know her"said Britney.  
  
"Maybe this is the real her."said Phil.  
  
"No!It couldn't be"said Mandy.  
  
"Jenna's way too nice"said Britney.  
  
"That's what you though"said Phil.  
  
"That's what we KNOW!"said Britney.  
  
"I agree"said Mandy.  
  
"You guys face the facts"said Phil.  
  
"No I won't"said Britney.  
  
"Me neither"said Mandy.  
  
"Okay then...."said Phil.  
  
Secret Headquarter 9:00 p.m.  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?"asked a voice.  
  
"Everything is going perfect"said another.  
  
To Be Countinued......... 


	6. Phil gets suspicious!

Chapter 6 :Phil gets suspicious  
  
Never Glade High 9:00 am  
  
"Hey Jenna I need to talk to you"said Phil.  
  
"About what?"asked Jenna.  
  
"You see I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted to you the other day"said Phil.  
  
"Oh!It's okay"said Jenna.  
  
"Okay that's good just didn't want you to be mad at me"said Phil.  
  
A kid bumps into Jenna.  
  
"Owww watch it"said the kid.  
  
"I'm sorry"said Jenna.  
  
"I'll help you pick your stuff up"said Phil.  
  
"Thanks Phil"said Jenna.  
  
Bell Rings  
  
"Ohh look at the time I gotta get to class"said Jenna.  
  
"Me too bye!"said Phil.  
  
"Bye"said Phil.  
  
He saw Jenna dropped something.  
  
"Hey Jenna wait you forgot your......gun?"said Phil.  
  
WOOHP Headquarters 5:00 p.m.  
  
"Somebody get the WOOHP nurses"said one bodygaurd.  
  
"Quickly he's dying"said another.  
  
"I'm here"said the nurse.  
  
"Good please check him outsaid the first bodygaurd.  
  
"Hmmmm.........I can't believe I'm going to say this but....."paused the nurse.  
  
"OH NO!!!!Don't say it"said one of the bodygaurds.  
  
"...........I'm sorry but Jerry's.....................dead"said the nurse slowly.  
  
There was a pause of silence.  
  
"So there's only one question left who shot him"said one of the bodygaurds.  
  
Secret Headquarters 9:00 p.m.  
  
"So Jerry's dead?Good soon all of them will be dead"said a voice.  
  
"Yes!"said the second.  
  
Never Glade High 12:00p.m.  
  
"Guys,guys I have something to tell you"said Phil.  
  
"Ya what?"asked Mandy.  
  
"Well you wouldn't guess what I........."said Phil as he suddenly went unconcious.  
  
"I can't have you spilling any of my secrets if anyone gets in my way I'll have to get rid of them"said someone who was watching them.  
  
To Be Countinued............ 


	7. NO WAY!

Chapter 7:NO WAY!  
  
Never Glade High   
  
"Phil!?!?!"said Britney.  
  
"Wake up!"screamed Britney.  
  
Phil didn't move.  
  
"I think he must be trying to paly a joke on us!"said Britney.  
  
"You think"said Mandy.  
  
"Could be...."said Britney.  
  
"Phil we now this is a joke"said Mandy.  
  
"Actually mandy we don't know it could be a joke but I'm beginning to think he's not joking"said Britney.  
  
"See if there's a pulse"said Mandy.  
  
"Okay................"said Britney.  
  
"Is there a pulse"asked Mandy.  
  
Britney didn't speak.  
  
"Oh no!Don't tell me........"said Mandy as she paused.  
  
"he's.........................................................................................DEAD!!"said Britney slowly.  
  
"Who's dead?"asked Jenna very happily.  
  
"Phil's.......................dead"said Mandy.  
  
"Oh!He's dead.Oh well...."said Jenna happily.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"screamed Mandy and Britney together.  
  
"I don't care who cares he's dead"said Jenna happily.  
  
"Ummmmm Jenna..........Phil's dead d-e-a-d"said Britney.  
  
"Ya.................your point"said Jenna.  
  
"Never mind just go away Jenna"said Britney.  
  
"Let's get Phil to WOOHP!"said Mandy.  
  
"Ya"said Jenna happily.  
  
Britney opened her compowder.  
  
"Hey Jerry we need you to woohp us right now!"screamed Britney.  
  
"Britney look it looks like Jerry's not here at the moment"said Mandy.  
  
"JERRY!?!?!?!It's an emergency!"screamed Britney.  
  
Just then a woohp agent appeared on the compowder screen.  
  
"I'll woohp you girls and then I'll have to tell you something that ummmmm well it's something bad"said the woohp agent.  
  
The girls and guy got woohped.  
  
"Okay girls the nurse is here and she'll take Phil to the WOOHP hospital.  
  
The nurse got Phil on a strecher and left.  
  
"I have something to tell you girls...........Jerry is dead.........."said the woohp agent.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Mandy and Britney together.  
  
"oh well"said Jenna.  
  
"JENNA YOUR DAD IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!DON'T YOU CARE?????"screamed Britney.  
  
"No............."said Jenna.  
  
"Now before you say anything Jenna you're under arrest by the WOOHP faucility on account of muder!!!!"said the WOOHP agent.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Mandy and Britney and Jenna together.  
  
Secret Base 9:00 p.m.  
  
"Is everything going well?"asked a voice.  
  
"Yes it's going great!"said another.  
  
To Be Countinued............ 


End file.
